The Story of Isis
by Deadly Lily
Summary: Isis is a lonely girl with mysterious powers. Her bey is also special. She joins the World Championships to gain some friends, but also to escape her past. What will happen when her past catches up with her and forces her to make a life-changing choice? [ Sucky summary, but please read! ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lily here. First story ever! Review please!****Basically, this is a Team Wild Fang story, without Demure, but****with my OC, Isis. She is 11, and does NOT have a love interest. OK? She treats everyone like her big sibling and is generally friendly [to people she trusts]. I'll just get started, but first, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, its characters, or anything except my OC.**

A lone girl walked up to the stadium. She had straight black hair and wore a lilac tank top under an open white jacket. Her denim shorts were frayed and her sneakers were dirty. The girl's name was Isis. Isis gazed up at the stadium with her dark purple eyes and fingered her pendant nervously.

"If I win, what will happen?" she thought.

She shrugged and walked in. Inside there were already battles taking place. Isis walked up to an official and held up her bey. It had a light purple fusion wheel and a pure white energy ring.

"You'll have to wait till the battles are over, miss," the referee answered. Isis figured there would be a final match and she would be able to enter. Isis nodded and gazed around. At the top already stood two teens, one with scars and one with highlights.She pulled out her Sapphire Angel and began cleaning it. Finally, a fat bucktoothed boy pulled out a victory [though Isis could see that he was lucky] and ran up to collect his bracelet. There was a murmur of surprise that turned into an uproar when the president announced the survival match and Isis readied herself.

"Go!"

The chubby kid ["Marcus," thought Isis] ran off screaming his head off and Isis sprinted after him.

"Battle me!" Isis shouted and Marcus balked.

"You? You have to be 10!"

"I'm 11!" snapped Isis.

"I'm gonna win!" squealed Marcus, and launched his bey.

It was quick. Angel smashed into his bey and sent it flying. Isis picked her bracelet and checked it. One hour left. [I know it should be 23 hours, but that wouldn't work. Sorry!]

She sighed and slowly began trekking back to the starting line. After all, Angel was a healing bey, and wasn't built for battling, though that didn't mean that it was bad at it. She arrived just as the winners were announced and she wasn't surprised to see the original two standing there.

"And lastly we have Isis! Our Team Wild Fang, ladies and gentlemen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Sorry the first one was short, but I was in a rush :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, its characters, or anything except my OC.**

Isis's purple eyes darted around**. **She gazed at her new team mates figured that they were strong bladers who would make good team mates. However, she still wanted a sub to take her place. She didn't want that incident to happen again.

"And it looks like your team's first opponent is the team from India, Chandora! Good luck and win for Savannah!" some official yelled.

India was extremely hot, and the hotel they were staying in was air conditioned. Step outside and you melt. Step inside you freeze. Fun. The match wasn't until tomorrow, and right now Team Wild Fang was getting to know each other, along with Benkei, the sub.

"So what does Angel do?" asked Bull.

"It heals and can switch to attack mode." replied Isis quietly.

Nile glanced at Isis curiously. She was very quiet and he had never heard of a bey healing before.

Isis seemed to read his mind. "I'll show you. Come on."

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" yelled Benkei and Kyoya. It was over in a flash. Dark Bull was smashed into the opposing wall of the beypark and Kyoya caught Leone. Isis wordlessly launched Angel and it glided over to Bull before Isis called out a move.

"Healing Wisp."

Angel glowed a pale blue before it hit Bull full force and Benkei screamed. "Bull!" His bey flew up and landed back down quickly, in prime condition.

"What just happened?" yelled Benkei.

"She just healed your bey, idiot," Kyoya said before looking at Isis with respect. "So, Isis, can you heal beys?" asked Nile

"Mm-hm and I can also heal living things."

No one could believe that that sweet little girl could be so magical, so Benkei rashly asked, "Prove it."

Isis' pendant glinted and her eyes darkened. "Okay."

Without warning, she lashed out and kicked Benkei in the shin. He immediately fell down screaming his head off. Isis was strong for an 11 year old. Very, very strong. For good measure, she them stomped on his bruise, then bent down and touched her pendant. It glowed and Isis placed her glowing hands onto Benkei's injury. He instantly sat up and said "It doesn't hurt!"

"I healed it, but it drains my energy, so goodnight." Said Isis, before yawning and walking to her room.

"So what do you think about Isis?" asked Nile, nodding to the aforementioned, who was snuggled up next to him.

"She's very strong, but mysterious," commented Kyoya, "and she also

Would be good for doubles."

"She's like a little sister."

"True."

"Night."

They had already plotted out the battle plan. Isis rationalized that Nile should go first then Kyoya wraps it up. Team Wild Fang walked into the stadium and Nile headed up first. He blasted that snake out of there and it was Kyoya's turn.

"Wait!" yelled the leader, "send the kid!"

Isis's eyes shimmered and she slowly pushed Kyoya out of the way. "Your funeral," she whispered in a voice that only Kyoya could hear.

They both launched, and Angel whizzed around the stadium quickly. "Pretty fast, little girl," sneered Isis's opponent.

"Attack mode, Angel," stated Isis and her bey changed. It now had a black energy ring and Angel charged Serpent. "Dark Feather."

Angel appeared as a Dark Angel and plucked a feather from its black wing. It flung towards Serpent and there was a large boom.

"And the winner is…Isis?! I mean Isis!"

Isis yawned and began to sway. Using special moves and healing really made her tired. She shook it off and walked back towards her team.

After defeating numerous teams, Isis checked who they were going to battle next. "_Team GanGan Galaxy?"_ she thought.

"We're going to Japan," she announced to her fellow team mates.

**And that wraps it up! Next chapter someone's past will be revealed! CoughIsisCough. R&R! Until Next Time! So sorry! I uploaded the wrong thing!"facepalm" I'll work extra hard on the next one!**


End file.
